


After the party

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee is sound asleep after his big day. Optimus and Ratchet think of what to do next.





	1. One tired Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is sound asleep after his big day. Optimus and Ratchet think of what to do next.


	2. Getting some zzzzzs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet join Baby Bumblebee in a nap.


	3. Missing Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet awakes only to find Bumblebee is missing.


	4. Searching frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Optimus and Ratchet panic looking for their missing Sparkling.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is found safe and sound. Much to Optimus' and Ratchet's relief!


End file.
